The Worst Night of Betty Cooper's Life
by VioletFlash011
Summary: Hi! So after my heart broke after 2x21 (I know he's still alive, but still), I decided to make this because I couldn't sleep. Betty deals with Jughead's injuries, she's forced to go home and sleep. She has a pretty intense dream. After that, she has to deal with all the repercussions of having an injured boyfriend. Season 2 spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So after my heart broke after 2x21 (I know he's still alive, but still), I decided to make this because I couldn't sleep. Betty deals with Jughead's injuries, she's forced to go home and sleep. She has a pretty intense dream. Season 2 spoiler alert.

* * *

"FP, I'm fine, I do not need to go home." She demanded, gluing her bottom to the hospital seat in the waiting room. Her poncho was dirty, and her face was covered in sweat, dirt, and tears. "I'm not leaving him."

FP sighed. Cheryl looked at her cousin from across the room. She was sitting with Toni, who was also waiting for Jughead. Cheryl couldn't fathom what the Cooper girl was feeling right now. She got up, surprising Toni, and walked to Betty.

"Dear cousin, I know this is hard for you, but you must get some rest." She said, softly. Betty knew she was right, but she was still planted down. "After Jason…. I couldn't sleep for weeks. It killed me."

"But you knew Jason was dead." Betty replied, coldly. Cheryl was taken aback. "I'm sorry… I know that was rude. But… I just- I just can't right now." Betty started crying, breaking eye contact with Cheryl and FP.

"Cheryl, I got this. Thank you for trying to help." FP said. Cheryl smiled at him and rubbed Betty's arm. She then sat back down with Toni. "Listen, Betty." FP sat down beside her. He was in bad shape, almost worse than Betty. His jacket covered in Jughead's blood. His eyes full of tears.

"I'm listening." She slumped down and dipped her head in her lap, still crying.

"If you don't sleep, eat, or take care of yourself, you're going to be in worse shape than my boy in there." He nodded to the ICU. Nurses were rushing in and out of the room, many tools, extra clothes, and different kinds of medicine were going in there. Betty looked at him. Their eyes had the same devastated, broken look in them. "Wouldn't he want you to go home?" FP whispered. Betty nodded, shed a few tears, and got up. She picked up her phone. Her legs were a bit wobbly and her head was throbbing. FP grabbed her arm gently and they went to his car.

The car ride to Betty's house was silent. That night both of them had lost everything. It took about 20 minutes, and the only thing that was noise was the jacked up car FP had. They had made it to Betty's house. She hesitated, they both hesitated before they did anything.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones." She said, very quietly. Her hands were in her lap, and she sat still. FP looked in the backseat of the car. His hands searched around until he felt something very soft. He held Jughead's famous beanie in his hands, caressing his thumb over it. He held it in his lap for a minute or two. Both of them were drinking in the silence and memories.

"Here. He left it at the house. You deserve to have it" FP handed her the beanie. She smiled, the first facial expression she had done in hours. Instantly she put it on her head, adjusting it. She felt closer to him, and it was so, so soft. She realized why he wore it all the time. It brought comfort.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones." She said brightly. He nodded. He smiled back.

"It suits you." He replied. "He would love to see you wearing that." She nodded back.

He stopped the car. Then they both unbuckled themselves, and he walked her up to he door. FP knocked on it, and Alice in a robe opened it.

"Well tonight has been a night, hasn't it? Hello, FP." She rubbed her neck and sighed.

"Hey to you too, Alice. Um.. There has been an accident." Alice stopped and her blood ran cold. She then looked at her daughter, who was wearing that serpent boy's beanie on her head. Jughead's beanie. Her daughter was covered in tears and dirt.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry FP. Is he.. Okay?" Alice felt bad for her daughter, even if she didn't agree exactly with her being in love with him.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Got beat up by the Ghoulies…" FP filled Alice in on everything that's been happening in RIverdale. She had mixed feelings about some stuff. While they were talking Betty just looked down. Then Alice filled FP in on the Black Hood nonsense.

"Wow Alice. I'm so sorry about Hal. You sure it's safe here?" He asked. They both gave flirty looks to each other. Betty got sick of it.

"Thank you so much for all you've done tonight, Mr. Jones. Call me if anything happens. Okay? Anything." Betty insisted. FP nodded.

"Of course." He smiled, but Betty could see the sadness in his eyes. "Bye Alice." Then Alice closed the door. Betty took a second just standing there. Alice hugged her as hard as possible. Betty had never felt a hug like this from her mom. They both started crying as Betty hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Nothing could ever feel worse than this." Alice soothed. Rubbing her back. They broke the hug. Betty wiped tears away from her eyes. She had extreme dark circles under her eyes. "You need some sleep. You've had a rough night."

"Okay." Betty replied, trying to smile. She walked up to the bathroom upstairs. "Night." she said as she was walking upstairs.

"Goodnight, Eliza...Betty." Alice replied.

* * *

Betty looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were very heavy and dark. Her mascara was running down her face, and the tears were all around her face. She looked like she hadn't slept or felt anything in years. Her head was throbbing, so she took out her very high and tight ponytail, making sure the beanie didn't fall off her head on the tile floor. She ran her fingers through it, and washed her face. She walked in her perfect bedroom. With pictures of her perfect family. She ripped a photo of her and Hal from her vanity mirror and ripped it in half. Smashing Hal's side with her foot. She looked back on her vanity. Finding several photos of her with Veronica, Polly, Alice, Archie, and Kevin. Of course, there were about seven billion photos of her and Jughead. She looked at one of them on the night where they went to the movies. He looked so happy, and perfect. She rubbed her thumb over his face, smiling. She thought about the night they said "I love you", the night where they worked at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, the night of the play, everything came rushing to her mind. She took off her shoes, and layed in bed. She put the covers all the way up to her chin. The beanie stuck to her head like glue. She closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

It was a tireless night, but Betty had finally gotten to sleep. The radio always helps. This night seemed dark, and she knew she couldn't be at home sleeping. She needs to be there, with him. With Juggy. The night had been silent and dreamless, until the last few moments.

 _Betty was in her usual pink sweater and ponytail. She touched her head, and didn't feel the beanie. Her head felt cold and uncomfortable. She felt like a part of herself was gone. She looked around. She was in a very empty Riverdale High. Everything looked normal. She decided to walk around. She walked to her locker, maybe the beanie was there, or other things. She found instead a bunch of newspapers of the article she wrote from the Blue and Gold. It talked about how FP was innocent. The words written on it in some red liquid said, 'Go to Hell, Serpent Slut.' She remembered this happening months ago. Polly would soon walk up to her, comforting her. Then a crowd, then Jughead. Instead, in a flash, a blink of the eye, the crowd was there taking photos and videos. Polly was behind her, hand on Betty's shoulder. She kept staring at the locker. She was offended and mortified that someone would take their time to write that even though she was just trying to clear a man's name. Now Jughead should be here. Instead, in another blink of an eye, he was there. Him. Actually him. She grinned wildly and cried happy tears. He should take her away from the crude message now, cradling her head. But he didn't. Instead the whole crowd started punching him, even Polly. Then the Ghoulies came to punch him, mocking him and shouting things about him being a perfect hero. The crowd dispelled, and what was left was a dead Jughead. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Then, she watched herself at his grave with Archie and Veronica behind him._

' _I love you. I'll never stop loving you. See you soon.'_

 _She heard Jughead's last words to her echoing over and over and over. She cried even more and screamed. She woke up at the sound of her phone ringing._

She jolted up from her bed. She felt her head, and the beanie was still there. Thank God. She hyperventilated. After that, she heard her phone ring. It was FP.

"Hello?" She answered, still groggily. She heard multiple people crying and nurses shouting in the background. "Is everything okay?"

"Betty, you need to get here now. Now!" FP shouted. Betty dropped the phone in shock, and ran out of her bedroom. She didn't know how much time she had left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm obviously going to be making more of this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all you guys for liking the story! I wrote it just for fun and I thought it was pretty good. Here is chapter 2! I have no idea where this is going, so suggestions would help! Also, I'm about to insert some theories for 2x22 that may or may not be true. So, we'll see how that goes down! Here we go.

* * *

Betty had no time to lose. She rushed down the stairs, stomping on each step. She didn't have time to get dressed, brush her teeth, anything. She was still in her pink poncho with jeans, and Jughead's beanie still was placed on her head. As she was throwing some shoes on, Alice rushed downstairs. Betty sat on the couch she had been on hours earlier, when her father confessed to his crimes. She put on some white converse, and almost ran straight out of the door if it wasn't for her mother.

"Elizabeth!" She whisper-yelled. Her hair was a mess, and she still was in her white robe from earlier. "What is going on? You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up." Betty hung her head, feeling bad for waking her mother up, but also stressed out. She needed to get to the hospital **now**.

"FP… called me… I need to get to the h-hospital." She was in a state of crying and she was out of breath. "Jughead… I don't-I don't know if he's okay, mom." She started sobbing, and Alice took keys from the kitchen counter and linked arms with Betty.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay…" Alice reassured her as they speed-walked out the door and into the car. Alice pressed on the gas before buckling up, and they sped to the hospital. Alice had never seen her daughter like this, and she wasn't sure of what to do. I mean, Polly was distraught when she had lost Jason, but Alice had never seen her immediate reaction.

"Since we're speeding, we should be there in about 15 minutes…" Alice said, her free hand grabbing Betty's. Betty shook her head.

"No… no that won't work. We need to get there sooner." The Cooper girl stared straight ahead at the road. Alice looked over at her every few seconds.

"Elizabeth, I'm already going 20 over the speed limit. He should be fine, now what did you hear on the phone?" Betty then realized she left her phone at home, and realized Alice did too. Who knows? He could be dead right now and they wouldn't know.

"Crying. Nurses rushing. More crying… FP didn't sound right either. He sounded way different from when we were talking to him a few hours ago." Betty replied. She closed her eyes, trying to find something to calm her down. She could only see FP carrying Jughead's lifeless body. That had happened only 6 hours ago. She couldn't believe it. So much could happen in one night, so much destruction. FP had taught her what Jughead had done for the Serpents when they first got to the hospital. He told her that Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies were responsible. Betty felt so much rage and hurt and sadness. That all came rushing to her now.

"That could mean anything." Alice whispered. "He could be alive and awake."

"Then we need to get there faster. He would want to see me." Betty replied. It was very sharp sounding and cold. Alice decided to shut her mouth and focus on the road. 10 minutes left.

The hospital was in sight. Alice did a horrendous job of parking, and they both ran in the hospital. FP was waiting for them in the lobby. While the Coopers were walking up to him, FP quickly wiped tears away from his eyes. Betty started crying as she realized what this could mean for Jughead. FP greeted them with silence and they went to the elevator. They went up to the third floor, the ICU and waiting room. The trio held their heads down, not even making one sound. Once they made it to the ICU and the elevator opened, that's when Betty lost it.

Nurses were rushing in and out of his room, doctors were shouting orders, and several blood bags were carried in and out of the room. Betty couldn't see everything, mostly because the door was all the way behind the barrier door, and her eyes were filled with tears. She started hyperventilating again.

"What's going on?" Alice asked for Betty as they were walking in the waiting room. The waiting room didn't have Toni, Cheryl, Sweetpea, or Archie anywhere. Betty figured they probably went home.

"Betty… Alice… I think you should sit down." He was crying now, and they all sat down in the closest chairs to them. Betty and Alice stared at FP in suspense. FP looked down.

"He flatlined for a few minutes." He choked out. Alice grabbed Betty's arm.

"Oh my God." Betty said. She started breathing heavily, and pressed her fingernails against her palms. They started bleeding immediately. "Is he-is he…"

"He's not dead." FP replied. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Thank God. Is he okay though?" Betty asked, still crying and bleeding.

"We don't know." He replied. Betty gave Alice another big hug.

"Thank you, FP." Alice said, her eyes tearing up as well.

"Yeah… We should be getting results soon. Maybe even we can even visit. Cheryl and Toni should be here in about 30 minutes. I called them a little bit after calling you." The Cooper girls nodded and continued crying.

"I'm not leaving now." Betty assured Alice and FP. Alice nodded.

"I wasn't asking you to leave." FP said. They all sat in their seats in silence. Meanwhile, in the ICU, a very injured boy was asleep.

 _Dreaming. Jughead was dreaming. He could always tell. He was mostly lucid in his dreams as well, walking around the world freely. He studied it a lot. It was interesting to him. But in this dream, he was in Riverdale High. It was nice and warm, the air felt great. However, in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Betty. She looked at him like he wasn't even there._

 _"Betty!" He yelled. He remembered his last words to her._

' _I love you. I'll never stop loving you. See you soon.'_

 _He felt like he was turning into ash. His skin was burning, and his heart was pumping. He saw Betty scream as her sister and the crowd (who was videotaping and taking pictures of something behind him) started punching and kicking him. He didn't feel any of it. That is until the Ghoulies somehow showed up and beat him up even more. Scratching, biting, tazing. Betty screamed and screamed more as he started yelling out in pain. The scene changed from the school to the graveyard. Instead of people watching him, he was watching a group. Archie, Veronica, and Betty staring at a grave. He knew it was his. Jughead's blood ran cold as he saw his very best friends mourning him. Betty held his beanie with one hand, and touched his grave with another. He didn't know how, but he felt her hands on his heart. He tried to move towards them, but his feet were planted. Quickly, he started sinking._

 _"Help! Help me!" He yelled as his face was covered by dirt. He was buried. Outside of his dream, Jughead didn't notice it, but he was flatlining._

It was about an hour later. Toni, Cheryl, and Sweetpea showed up. FP had gone out to get some Pop's and they were all eating it in silence, awaiting some sort of news. Cheryl and Toni were holding hands, they were smiling, but in a small way so Betty or FP wouldn't see. Sweetpea stood straight up staring at the blank white wall. Alice and FP were talking and eating, while Betty was sitting in her seat, her strawberry milkshake melting. A nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Hello?" She said, timidly. Everyone's heads perked up. Betty and FP started to stand up. The room was very silent now, and everyone had stopped eating.

"Yes?" FP said. His eyes were still glistening with tears. Cheryl had took some cautionary steps toward Betty, ready to comfort her cousin. Toni was trailing behind.

"Yes, well we have taken care of him to the best of our ability. The good news is that he can be moved from the ICU to a regular room, thus he may have visitors. Also, we haven't exactly decided what happened when he flatlined, we just know that he's not going to be flatlining anytime soon." Betty released a breath of fresh air, Cheryl smiling at her and Toni, rubbing their shoulders. Sweetpea gave a smirk and FP and Alice shared a small hug.

"W-What's the bad news?" Betty asked. Probably the first word she's said in an hour. The nurse sighed.

"H-We believe that he is in a coma."

"What?" FP asked. Everyone stopped their celebration and stood in silence.

"We don't believe that he's going to be waking up soon, either. So, when you get the chance, say your goodbyes." The nurse said, rushing out of the room.

"Oh my God, Betty." Cheryl said. She gave her a huge hug, Betty didn't react. She froze. Say your goodbyes? **Goodbyes**? Toni came to give her a hug, as well. She was crying with Betty. The Cooper girl realized she was being selfish, so she gave a hug back to the two girls. Sweetpea had uttered a curse and left the room. FP sat down, rubbing his temples, and Alice stood frozen. No one knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

All right, there ya go! I love this chapter honestly. Especially the parallels between Betty and Jughead with the dream. My fingers are kind of hurting, so it might be a little while for the next chapter. I might keep writing, though. I can't stop! Thanks very much for reading, and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so happy this is going so well this far! This is so fun to make and I can't stop writing about it. This time, I still have no idea what to do. However, I don't think there's going to be another dream sequence this time. But, I can't make any promises. I hope you guys like this chapter and see what's in store for Jughead!

* * *

The night was long. It was about 7:00 in the morning now. 8 hours since Jug had to go to the hospital. Betty had gotten almost no sleep. It was a large transition from the ICU to a regular room. No one was allowed to see it. The nurses said he was open to visitors at 6. Betty and FP had let everyone else go first. First Cheryl, who had apparently told Jughead that "everyone was missing him and that he wouldn't get in the way of Cheryl and Toni professing their love."

"Just kidding." Cheryl added to Betty. They were in the regular waiting room now. It was bigger, and had a TV. The television was playing a dumb sitcom from 50 years ago. Betty had calmed down a lot now, she had some of her old depression and anxiety pills, and she was reading People magazine. After Cheryl visited him, Veronica came all the way from the Pembrooke to visit Jughead. She had just told him "how he was an icon and that it would kill her, Archie, and Betty to lose him." After that, she stayed beside Betty. So did Kevin. He just did the normal thing to say to a person in a coma. "Please wake up." Kevin also explained that Jughead was "a symbol of rebellion that Riverdale High couldn't lose." Betty, Veronica, and Kevin just watched TV after that. Everytime Betty had started to get upset, both of them would try to distract her or tell her stories. The Cooper girl loved that she had two best friends that cared about her, and Jughead, so much.

After Cheryl, Veronica, and Kevin, Archie decided to go in there. He didn't look exactly in tip-top shape. It makes sense, having a run in with the "Black Hood", your father getting shot (again), and losing your best friend to a coma.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Archie?" Veronica had asked. The room was more full then than it is now, and so there was a small crowd looking up at him. Several different families were there for different patients. However, there was a small dozen for Jug. Toni, Sweetpea, Betty (of course), FP (of course), Veronica, Archie, Fred, Kevin, and Tom Keller. Cheryl had left "to take care of business". Fred and Tom claimed they were only there to watch over the hospital in case the Ghoulies wanted to finish the job. The thought of that made Betty sick.

"Of course I'm sure, Ronnie. He's my best friend. I want to be there for him." Archie replied. Veronica nodded. Archie turned to Betty. "And I'm not saying goodbye." Betty nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Veronica rubbed her arm. Archie nodded back, walking to room 220. Jughead was the only one in that room. Ever since Fang's death, it was almost empty except for just a few patients. Archie opened the door, to find his best friend, that's he's known for years asleep.

"Oh, God." He gasped. Jug had a broken left arm, and the other one was covered up by gauze. He had scratches and bruises along his face and entire body. He had several stitches on his forehead. "Um…. Hey Jug." Archie sat along one of the chairs beside the hospital bed. Jughead was obviously on life support, had an apnea mask, about 2 IVs, and so many machines next to him. Archie took a deep breath.

"This crap shouldn't have happened. What happened to Riverdale?" He asked. The only sound was Jughead's heart beating. "You should know…. The turf war is over. Thanks to you getting… you know…. The Bulldogs and the Serpents are kind of on the same side. We're all coming after the Ghoulies now. Reggie, surprisingly is real choked up about you." Archie laughed. "We joke that he has a crush. But, I think it's 'cause he either respects you or something about Betty."

Archie stopped. Jughead Jones' heart had slowed down. It was subtle, but you could definitely tell.

"Whoa. Yeah, that's what me, Moose, and Kevin think. Reggie cares. I know he's been a jerk in this whole situation, but he didn't shoot Fangs. He feels really bad about it, actually."

He stopped again. Archie's voice had cracked a little bit. He coughed to try to cover it up.

"But… you've got to wake up. Just try to, got it? I don't think anyone else is as sarcastic as you are. And no one's as good as you are when it comes to giving death glares." Archie chuckled again, but this time in a much slower and sadder way. He stopped for a second, and caught his breath for a minute or two.

"If this is goodbye…. I want to say thank you. Not for any reason really… Just thank you. And I, uh, I love you man." Archie stood up, wiping several tears off his face and rubbing his forehead. Though Jughead was very asleep, Archie could sense he heard some of what he said.

"Oh, and thanks for taking care of Betty. You were there when I wasn't, and I'm really happy you're with her." He patted Jug's arm. You could hear his heart slowing down a tiny bit again. Archie shook his head and smiled, even though he was crying. He swiftly wiped them away and left the room. The mysteriousness of what had just happened completely skipping his brain. Ronnie and Betty saw him first. Of course they could tell that he had been crying. Ronnie gave him a swift but tender hug, and sat beside Betty again. Archie sat beside Veronica. They, all four of them, sat there in silence as Toni and Sweetpea decided that they were next.

Toni and Sweetpea had been in there for about 5 minutes. The four continued to sit in silence. Veronica, as her usual self, wanted to break the ice.

"So? Archie?" She asked, turning towards him. Betty and Kevin turned towards him too.

"What?" He asked. His voice cracked. Veronica gave him a look of 'you idiot, it's obvious'.

"What did you say?"

"Veronica! That's private." Kevin exclaimed. Veronica waved him off. She took Betty's hand. Betty laced her fingers through, her other hand making herself bleed more and more. Veronica and Kevin had noticed it before, but decided not to mention it. She's been doing it for hours.

"Well? We're waiting." Veronica said. Archie huffed.

"I told him that the turf war is over. That he finished it. And I thanked him and said I loved him. And that was that." The group nodded. Veronica and Betty tearing up. Archie gave a subtle stare at Betty. She noticed.

"What else?" She said. Veronica gave a confused glance at Betty. So did Kevin.

"What?" Archie asked.

"What else did you say?" She demanded. Archie knew there was no giving up on this one, and he gave a deep breath.

"I mentioned you a couple times. How I was thankful how he's taking care of you. I said I was happy you guys are together. And…"

"And what?" Kevin asked. He was on the edge of his seat now. Betty was shedding a few tears, but now her and Veronica were completely entranced by what Archie said.

"Tell us!" Veronica asserted.

"Everytime I mentioned Betty…. His heart monitor… Slowed down. It was steady before but just saying your name, Betty, seemed to slow it down." Archie explained. Veronica and Kevin were smiling, while Betty was crying and smiling. Veronica and Kevin seemed emotional as well.

"Oh my God, swoon! That's amazing. Medically amazing!" Veronica cheered. She squeezed Betty's hand. They all sat in silence once more. Betty lost herself in her train of thought.

"I want to go now. To see him." She blurted out. The group gave her a stare.

"Betty… Are you sure? He's not in exactly good shape." Kevin said, the most gentle way possible. Betty stopped him.

"I have to. He called me. Told me he loved me, that he'll never stop. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. If what Archie said is true, that he can hear us, this is my chance." She said the words in so much hurt, anger, and sadness that they came out roughly. Each word was hard to say. The rest of the three nodded as they got up with her to walk her to room 220.

The door opened showing Toni and Sweetpea when the four were about 10 feet away from it. They kept on walking, on a mission. Toni had definitely been crying. She sped-walked towards Betty and Veronica and hugged them as hard as she could. The two girls accepted it. Archie, Kevin, and Sweetpea standing in silence. After the hug, Toni rubbed the girls' arms. However, Betty couldn't hear it because of the hospital door opened right behind her. Toni and Sweetpea walked back towards the waiting room. Betty stood still.

"Do you want someone to go in with you?" Veronica asked. Betty shook her head.

"I need to do this alone."

"Betty, It's going to be very hard to see him like this. I was so shocked…. I couldn't think of what to say." Archie added. Betty waved him off, the wave had almost no effort put into it.

"I need to do this alone."

"Okay Miss Independent. We'll be right behind the door. Come out if you need us." Kevin said further. Betty nodded, not making eye contact with anyone. Just the door. She took a few steps. Then one more. She was at the doorway. She closed her eyes, shut the door, and then took another bigger step. She opened them.

When she thought of saying goodbye to him before, it was in a sad way. Or a vengeful way. Not a happy, excited way like the one right now. She saw all his injuries. His apnea mask, his IVs. The chunk out of his right arm. She drank it all in. She looked at him. She couldn't think of how much she loved him. She couldn't express it. Her eyes came to tears as she sat down in a chair beside his bed. She scooted the chair over all the way to where her knees touched the bed. She took the beanie in her hands, taking it off her tangled, dirty hair. She held it, and stared at it. Veronica had thought it looked really good with her blonde hair. She also adjusted it, but Betty liked the way she had it before. Archie just kept staring at it, and Kevin had said when Jughead wakes up she shouldn't give it back. When Jughead wakes up. When. He means if he ever wakes up.

She rubbed her thumb against the beanie, then set it down on the bed. Betty was just wondering what to say. With one hand, it looked like she was brushing through his dark hair. Veronica couldn't tell.

"Veronica!" Kevin whispered. "Veronica! This is a total invasion of her privacy!"

"It's nothing!" She whispered back. She was just looking through the crack of the door. "As long as she doesn't see me, it's okay."

"That logic doesn't make any sense, Ronnie. I-" Archie retorted, whispering. Veronica stopped him.

"Wait! She's saying something!"

"Oh my God what? What is she saying?" Kevin pushed Veronica out of the way of the door and peeked in. She was talking. And crying. And brushing through his hair. "I can't hear anything!"

"Kevin let me see now." Archie said. Kevin made a face and got out of the way of Archie.

"What is she doing now? Can you hear?" Veronica asked. Archie shook his head.

"She's not saying anything anymore. She's just brushing through his hair… Wait she just kissed his cheek…. Now she's just sitting there rubbing his face." Archie said. Veronica put her hands together, smiling.

Betty stayed in the room. Kevin and Archie guessed it was an hour before she came out. Veronica said it was more like 90 minutes. They didn't know because they fell asleep outside the door. Betty did come out eventually. They all woke up shocked. Veronica got up first, holding Betty's hands. Betty had put the beanie back on her head, and her mascara was running all down her face.

"Betty are you okay?" She asked, caringly.

"I'm going to kill Penny Peabody."

* * *

There we go! Longest chapter yet! I wanted to focus on something other than Betty, because I feel like we've seen a lot of her and FP. You will eventually find out what Betty said, and maybe how Jughead reacted! Hopefully I'm going to finish this by tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and leave a review.


End file.
